Danganronpa: Infiltrated Despair
by SteamEngeniass
Summary: In lieu of the breakout of Ultimate Despair, Hope's Peak Academy has arranged for Class 79 to be led to a protective shelter in a hidden location. However, despair always finds a way to make itself known, no matter how far you try to run. (SYOC, open!)


It was on the day before Class 79 of Hope's Peak Academy was to start their first day of school. No doubt many of the freshmen were ecstatic to begin their new lives as the Ultimates in the most prestigious school in all of Japan. It was said that if you managed to graduate from Hope's Peak Academy, then you would be guaranteed a life of fame and success. But all of that came crashing down when each of the students of Class 79 received an urgent letter in the mail.

 _DEAR FUTURE STUDENT OF HOPE'S PEAK ACADEMY:_

 _We apologize immensely, but Hope's Peak Academy will be temporarily shut down, due to some unexpected chaos. You, as well as the rest of the students of your class, will be relocated to a new location for protection, as well as furthering of your education. We assure you that you will be given the best living conditions, just as high-class as the academy itself._

 _A bus will arrive in front of the academy's gates tomorrow, at 8:30 AM. We expect you to be there. Please do not be worried. You are the hope for the future of this world, and we wish to provide for your safety._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Hope's Peak Academy Headmaster, Jin Kirigiri_

* * *

 **Hey! This is SteamEngeniass, bringing you my very first fanfiction (on this website, at least). And yes, it's a Danganronpa SYOC. The submission period will be open for a week or so, so don't feel the need to rush! I'll be looking for quality, not how fast you get it in. Now, for some rules:**

 **-I will only accept submissions by PM, not by review.**

 **-Please don't send me recycled OCs (OCs that have been in other stories)**

 **-I'll be making a submission form, which will be in this chapter as well as on my profile. Please use this form, not another one. Fill out everything, and please don't add anything extra, either!**

 **-Some options on the form are marked with a *. These parts are optional, but only if they don't apply to your character.**

 **-Since this story takes place in Japan, the characters should be Japanese. The only exception is if they go by an alias (like Celes) or if being foreign has something to do with their character (like Sonia).**

 **-No talents that have already been used in the canon games. The one exception to this is the Ultimate Lucky Student, so if you want to do that, then go ahead. Also, make sure your talent is an actual talent, not a personality trait.**

 **-Each person should only send in one OC, for now. If I don't end up getting enough, then I'll ask some people to send in a second one.**

 **-I'll be accepting 16 students in total.**

 **-If you break any of these rules, then I probably won't accept your OCs. Sorry!**

 **Now, here's the submission form:**

Name: (first and last)

*Nicknames/Aliases:

Ethnicity:

Talent:

Sexuality: (we're very accepting here, don't worry!)

Gender: (same as sexuality. every gender is valid.)

Eye Color: (if they have glasses/bad vision, specify)

Hair Color/Length/Style:

Height:

Weight:

Build: (are they slim? scrawny? muscular? chubby?)

*Distinguishing Marks: (scars, birthmarks, etc.)

Outfit: (Since your character is going to attend a prestigious academy, they should be wearing something at least somewhat formal. Unless your character is the type of person who always dresses casually.)

Likes: (favorite food, color, activity, etc. Include at least 5!)

Dislikes: (same as likes)

Personality: (Please make this detailed, so I can fully understand your character! Just a wall of adjectives won't do.)

Hobbies: (what do they like to do in their spare time? where can they usually be found?)

Strengths: (physical and mental)

Weaknesses:

Backstory: (What was your character's life like while growing up? What events have influenced them? Remember, not everybody needs a tragic backstory.)

*People Important to Them:

Biggest Fears:

Other: (is there anything else I should know about them? Note: Age is not an option)


End file.
